Duncyn Kuiper
Duncyn Kuiper is a tiefling who works as an assistant in Quasar Works, a weapon forging shop in Callous Row. Duncyn was given this job by his boss Talus Nova which should assist in giving them enough money to jump start his career. Duncyn lives a very poor lifestyle but adores any rich food they can get their hands on due to his malnutrition. Duncyn hopes to patent his own technology one day to start earning serious cash and make his family proud. They are portrayed by Spltoon. Origin Born and raised in the outskirts of society, Duncyn has never experienced any sort of luxury. Despite this, he has kept most of his innocence and positivity intact and looks toward the future. He was always fascinated with the concept of weapon augmentations and drones as a child and always wanted to patent his own technology to share with the world. When he became an adult, he decided to set out and make his mark on the world for him and his family. Boarding a bus from his home planet, he set off to the glorious Savior City in hopes of finding work with people that had similar interests. Faced with very little options, he was told that Callous Row was "perfect" for someone like him. Excited with the prospects of progress in his dream, Duncyn was extremely eager to set off to this so called promised land. He hasn't quite come to the fact that he's trapped in a shithole yet, and still has a positive outlook on where he is. An honest soul, Duncyn is a rare sight in the dark alleys of Callous Row. History TBA Edges *From Nothing - Duncyn can spin any horrible situation into a good one. It’s rare to see him upset or without a smile. This can boost the morale of people with him. *Human Garbage Disposal - Not being able to be picky with food in his childhood, Duncyn will eat literally anything he can get his hands on without complaint. He absolutely starts crying whenever he gets offered delicacies or home cooked meals. *Tooth for a Tooth - Lacking the funds for sufficient weaponry, if forced to, Duncyn will resort to using his sharp nails and teeth in an almost feral state. This is a last ditch effort. Links Stream Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/spltoon Clips * He Doesn’t Know *Jack in the ER: WHERE ARE MY LEGS?! *Jack is the worst patient ever *JackMontagne coming through on his wheelchair *Wheelchair bound Jack goes for a swim *Duncyn tries to intimidate Jack Trivia *Duncyn is constantly mistaken as female due to his voice and small stature. *Some hint that there may be more going on between Duncyn and Jack Montagne than meets the eye. Gallery Gallery Duncyn Callous Row - Duncyn Kuiper (spltoon) 2.png Callous Row - Duncyn Kuiper (spltoon).png|Duncyn drinking in Rook's bar. Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 19 Talus Nova (TwinSwords) and Duncyn Kuiper (spltoon) Hardware sweepo shop.jpg|Talus Nova and Duncyn Kuiper opening up Quasar works for the day. SciFri_Callous_Row_1_Duncyn_at_Jacks_shop.jpg|Duncyn behind the cashier at Jack Montagnes shop. Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 3 Duncyn and Jack.jpg|Duncyn and Jack Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 13 Duncyn.jpg|Duncyn Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 14 Duncyn.jpg|Duncyn Gallery Artwork Callous Row fan art of Jackyn ship Jack Montagne (SciFri) Duncyn Kuiper (Spltoon) by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Artwork depicting Jack Montagne and Duncyn Kuiper for the #Jackyn shipping. Drawn by PreAlphaTonyC. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Elves Category:Demons